Close Enough
by Penny lane 100897
Summary: Humanstuck AU. Following Aradia and Sollux in their late teens dealing with life and striving to find their perfect, or close enough. But that's never easy, especially when it seems like everything is trying to stop you. Sollux/Aradia, Terezi/Karkat, and some others I haven't decided yet. Lots of angst! Yay! Rated T for lewd language. XD
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: What can you do?

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is Penny, the author! :D I'm really excited about this story, and I'm really terrible at updating, so sorry ****about that. I'm a slow writer. ANY HOW enjoy chapter one, 2 and 3 will be up in a matter of hours. PS, the original is in 2nd person, so that's why some of this stuff is super awkward to read. I had to change it for this site. :L I DO NOT OWN HOMESTUCK OR THE BEAUTIFUL CHARACTERS. Just the story. Shutting up now. **

**At this moment, Aradia Medigo was seventeen. She had recently graduated high school, and was starting college in the fall. She was interested in fossils, horror movies, and a particular boy by the name of Sollux Captor. The two met for the first time in the fifth grade, when he spilt his red and blue pencils all over her lap. He has been as painfully oblivious of the crush as Aradia has been painfully transparent ****about it. Right now though, she was beginning to have a bad feeling about her best friend, who was currently hiding under her blankets. **

She spun away from her computer, slightly exasperated.

"Terezi, please get out of my bed." Aradia could barely see the blind girl under her red quilt. The bedspread moved as she buried herself deeper. Aradia just managed to duck as a black pillow was hurled unceremoniously at her head. "Tez…" she said.

Terezi's head poked out. Her black hair mussed by the pillows, and her red glasses sat askew on her nose.

"I hate everything in the world right now except for this bed. Please, allow me at least this." And with that, she dove back under the covers.

"You know, we can talk about it if you want…" Aradia suggested to the shifting mound of linens.

"I'll talk about it later," came the muffled response. She sighed for about the fifteenth time that day, and returned to her computer.

**In another location at this moment, Sollux Captor sat at his desk. He was eighteen, and was also starting college in the fall. Sollux's interests included computer hacking, programming, and sets of two. Right now, he was in deep shit. ****  
**

THUMP.

"SOLLUX MOTHERFUCKING CAPTOR!"

THUMP THUMP.

"HEY FUCKASS OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT FUCKING NOW, OR I SWEAR TO ALL THINGS HOLY YOU WILL NO LONGER HAVE A DOOR TO OPEN, OR OTHERWISE!"

THUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHU -

Sollux yanked the door open hastily. Glaring up at him was the surly face of his best friend, Karkat Vantas. Karkat's interests included romantic comedies, Terezi Pyrope, and shouting.

"You." He poked a finger into Sollux's chest. "YOU. Do I have a fucking bone to pick with you, you shit-licking son of a bitch!"

Karkat pushed past the taller boy and into the center of his cluttered room, where he whirled to face him.

"What the actual and literal fuck was all that?"

"All what, KK?" Sollux stammered, attempting a goofy grin. It came out sheepish and pained. _Smooth, really smooth, _he thought.

"ALL WHAT? ALL WHAT?" Karkat screeched. "ALL THAT WITH TEREZI, THAT'S FUCKING WHAT.

Terezi Pyrope, the previously mentioned object of Karkat's affections. They had been together for four months. Sollux had never given more pep talks in his life.

"I can assure you that I don't know what you're talking about."

Karkat took a deep breath, composed himself, and opened his mouth to speak.

"Do you remember the other day, when we had that talk?" The surly boy smiled.

"We talk everyday."

"THE ONE ABOUT TEREZI, FUCKTARD." He snapped, and then quickly returned to his composure. The sudden switch was actually quite frightening. "The talk, wherein, I told you that I was somewhat dissatisfied with my relationship?"

"Oh yeah. You said a whole bunch of shit about how Terezi should be more attached and less distant and—"

"So you remember this conversation." Karkat's eyes glinted murderously.

"Vaguely, yeah."

"So, do you remember when I told you NOT TO FUCKING TELL TEREZI EVERY GODDAMN WORD I SAID, YOU FUCKING INCOMPETENT ASSHOLE!"

Sollux would have really liked to roll over and die at this moment.

**Aradia had begun to feel very, very uncomfortable. **

Terezi was still hidden under the quilt. Aradia was halfheartedly playing Minecraft, but most of her attention was claimed by her devastated friend.

_ What could possibly be this bad? _Aradia wondered.

"Aradia?" She jumped slightly at the sound of her name.

"Yeah?"

Terezi sat up in bed, her sightless, milky blue eyes staring at the wall dejectedly. There was always something sad and hopeless about her eyes.

_ That's probably why she covers them in those red-tinted glasses_.

Terezi hated being pitied for her condition.

"Am I… cold?" The blind girl asked.

"Well, I don't see how you can be with all those blanket-"

"No," she interrupted, "I mean, emotionally cold. Distant. Unloving."

"What! Who the hell told you that?" Aradia couldn't help but be surprised. Terezi was usually faulted for being overzealous- _too_ affectionate.

"Sollux did," she said, her face twisted into a mournful expression, which was not one she commonly wore.

"S-Sollux? _Sollux_ told you that?" the other girl blurted out. "Well, Sollux is an asshole and you shouldn't listen to him."

_I'm sorry Sollux you're perfect._

"No, sorry. That was unclear. Sollux told me that _Karkat_ thinks I'm cold."

"Oh… so that's why you're upset." Aradia said quietly.

"No, I stepped on some gum earlier today and spiraled into a pit of depression," Terezi deadpanned. Her eyes were filled with something that looked suspiciously like tears. She blinked vehemently. Aradia got up and sat next to her on the bed, rubbing her shoulder.

"Well, that's not true. It just isn't. Karkat just has a stick up his ass. As usual," she said. Terezi's lip quivered dangerously.

"But Karkat is right…" She sobbed, flinging her head into her friend's lap, cries finally escaping her throat. Aradia wordlessly stroked her hair.

"I just don't know what do to with him," she said quietly, between sobs.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, when we're together." She sat up, wiping at her tear-stained face. Araida shifted awkwardly on the bed.

"Like, together, or _together_?" she asked uncomfortably. She wasn't sure if she wanted to hear what came next.

"_Together_ together."

_Oh gosh._

"Well, have you, uh…" She fiddled with the bedspread.

"No! no…" Terezi said quickly. "I mean, we kiss all the time. And he's a really great kisser. But sometimes, he gets really into it, like he wants to… and I have to make him stop, because I don't know what to do next. Like, I physically don't. Know. And he doesn't know that I've never done anything like this before" she laughed bitterly. "No one does."

_What?_

Aradia almost couldn't believe that Terezi was inexperienced. She carried herself like she knew what she was doing, and not only that, but she could do it better than you.

"And I'm scared if I tell him," she continued, "he'll think less of me." Her eyes began to water again.

"Why do you think that? He'd be crazy to think less of you for any reason! And even if he did, it's still important to tell people things in a relationship."

_What do you know,_ a voice in Aradia's head quipped.

Terezi just shrugged, her eyes brimming over again. Aradia gently pulled her back into her lap as a new wave of sobs began.

**Sollux was pretty close to losing his shit. **

"She would have found out anyway." he said hotly.

"No she fucking wouldn't have, Sollux! NO!" Karkat shouted back.

"Yes, she SO would have! I actually think I did you a favor!"

"Well, I'm sorry if I didn't notice that, because the last time I saw Terezi, she fucking slapped me across the goddamn face." He gestured angrily to a red mark that was quickly turning blue on his jaw line. "Y'know, for a blind chick, she hits PRETTY FUCKING WELL."

"Look, man, I did you a fucking favor." Sollux shrugged. "If she hadn't found out until later, it would be ten times worse and it would have blown up in all our faces. At least now you have a chance to work it out with her!"

"And why do you care so much!" Karkat snarled.

"Because I don't feel like seeing you treat another girl like shit! And more importantly, I don't want to have to deal with all the goddamn aftermath."

"BULLSHIT!" Karkat screamed. "Bullshit you do, you're just trying to screw me over!"

"Alright. You got me. I'm actually doing this because deep down a have an issue. I can't stand seeing you with all these girls because I want you for myself!" Sollux mimed a swoon. "Oh _Karkat!"_ He laughed brashly.

"Fuck you! Why are you really doing this?" he demanded, folding his arms over his chest.

"I'm doing this because I think you actually like this girl, and as a result, you have no clue how to treat her."

"Yes I fucking do!" Karkat shrieked.

"Evidently not," The other boy said curtly. "Now kindly get the fuck out of my house before I lose my shit on you. For real." Karkat stood there, fuming.

"GO!" Sollux watched his best friend storm out of his room. The door slammed, but not five seconds later, the door was thrust open again.

"What now, KK?" Sollux snapped.

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to say FUCK YOU FOR RUINING EVERYTHING."

"What?"

"WITH TEREZI!" Karkat stalked back down the hallway, away from his best friend's room.

"Seems like you did a superb job of that yourself!" Sollux called after him.

"THUBERB!" He mimicked over his shoulder.

"You're a real shitheel, y'know that, KK?"

"FUCK YOU." Came the heated response.

**Well, that's enough angst for now. Let's try something different. **

**At this moment, The Boy With The Plan was feeling pretty good. **

He sat back, completely relaxed. The room was dark, as always, but that was okay, because he had a plan.

HE HAd A PLAN.

He had a motherfucking plan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So first off, THANK YOU SO MUCH to everyone who reviewed and favorited and stuff, you guys really made my day! I was literally so happy. Sorry it took me so long to update, but I'm a slow writer. BUT I have two chapters! Also, these two were actually MEANT to be written in third person, so I no longer have to do any weird narrating in bold stuff. Yay! Again, I do not own any of the gloriousness that is Homestuck. I am not Hussie. I am Penny. I own this story. ENJOY!**

Chapter 2: Come Back

The heat had finally set in. No one quite knew what to do with themselves. Air conditioners were running full time, and Aradia had taken about nine cold showers per day in the last week. She took a moment and examined herself in the mirror in her room. Her hair was wild and curly as always, but was slightly fluffier from the humidity. Its red-brown color was bleached slightly by the sun, and her skin was tanned.

She turned to her wardrobe and swapped her pajamas (a tank top and gym shorts, it was too hot for anything else) for a pair of jean shorts and a T-shirt that read "Fossils Rock!" in large maroon letters across the front. She was turning back to the mirror to address her unruly hair, when she heard the screen door slam open into the kitchen. Aradia froze. Who was it? Her father was at work, like usual...

"Hello?" Aradia called apprehensively. There was a crashing noise from the other room. It sounded like someone was bumping into everything.

"Why is your house all the same color?" CRASH. "I can't see _anything_. It's all the same! GOD DAMMIT!" Another loud banging noise. Aradia sighed. It was just Terezi, barging into her home uninvited. Again. _You'd think I'd be used to it by now, _she thought.

"Terezi, walk towards the sound of my voice," Aradia said loudly. Eventually Terezi appeared, wearing her usual red glasses and a swimsuit top with red shorts. She gripped the doorframe, swaying.

"Your entire house... is... blue... like _blueberries..._" She said, taking deep breaths of the allegedly fruity scent. Aradia laughed.

"Isn't it terrible? My dad repainted again. It's called air force blue, and I hate-"

"It's delicious," Terezi said intensely, falling into a slight trance. She jumped suddenly, and grinned. "ANYWAY, I was here to invite you to my house, everyone's already there."

Aradia raised an eyebrow. "Everyone?"

Terezi casually wrapped a leg around the doorframe, clinging to it. "Um, Karkat is there, Tavros and Kanaya are there, and Sollux is there." Another wicked grin. "And we ALL know how much you love him!"

Aradia flushed. "Shut up or I'm not coming. What are you doing there anyway? Making prank calls? We're not twelve any more." Terezi continued grinning, and pressed her face against the doorframe.

"Aradiaaaaaa. I have a pool, remember?" Wicked grin number three. Aradia sighed.

"If I go, will you stop raping my doorframe?" Terezi released the frame and walked away from her friend's room, cackling.

"Be there!" She hollered. Aradia turned back to her mirror, shaking her head. Just then, there was another large crash from the kitchen.

"I'm okay!" The door slammed shut again.

Aradia turned back to her reflection, and split her hair into two sections, thinking about Terezi and Karkat. She said he was coming, did that mean they were back together? They were like a soap opera- always fighting and crying and breaking up and taking it back. Aradia's fingers began twisting her hair into a braid at the front of her head. She wondered what it was like to be in a relationship like that. Or any relationship, for that matter. By this time, half her hair was forming a French Braid across her skull. Realizing this, she stopped suddenly, dropping the lock of hair in her fingers.

She was French braiding her hair.

She hadn't done that since her mother died.

She had totally forgotten she knew how, but then again, she forgot a lot of things after her mother passed.

Aradia sunk slowly to the floor, memories of her mother washing over her. She could smell the scent of rosewater; she could remember the thin strings of pearls that she would put on and waltz around the house in. She could hear the little song her mother used to sing to her when she couldn't sleep. And most of all, she could feel her mothers long, tapered fingers twisting and knotting, twisting and knotting her hair into two perfect French Braids before school in the morning every day. Eventually, Aradia learned to do it herself, but they never looked the same as when her mother did them for her. Everything was her mother as she looked around her room- even the drab, terrible air force blue her father had repainted the house with. He had repainted and repainted, trying to find a color that didn't remind him of her. He was so far unsuccessful; hence the ghastly air force blue that now covered the walls of their house and did nothing to erase unwanted pain. Aradia would even go as far as to that it made the loss even more obvious. No one who knew the Medigos before the accident could look at the walls with out thinking how different they looked without the familiar rose bud wallpaper.

Aradia sat there for a moment longer, just remembering. She felt oddly hollow. She wasn't even crying. _I can't get away, _She thought helplessly. _It just always comes back._

Mercifully, her phone went off, quieting her thoughts for a moment.

WH3R3 4R3 Y0U? D1D YOU D13 OR SOM3TH1NG? SOLLUX S4YS H1. ;P

Aradia smiled a little.

Be there in a sec0nd.

Aradia pulled on a bathing suit top under her T-shirt, and scampered out of the house, pausing momentarily to scribble a note to her father, telling him of her whereabouts. She grabbed her phone and keys, and shut the door behind her, locking it purely out of habit. No one was ever robbed in her suburban neighborhood anyway.

The pavement was hot against her bare feet, but she wasn't worried. She had been making the five-block walk to Terezi's house barefoot for many years. The two girls had been friends ever since Terezi had moved into the big empty house down the road when she was four. Her family was well to do, and were almost all of them were lawyers. There had been times when Aradia wished she were a member of the Pyrope family- though she practically was. Terezi's mother had tried to set her up with members of the family in hopes that she would marry in. This made Aradia laugh every time it happened, and Terezi usually started yelling with embarrassment.

As she reached Terezi's house, she could hear screams of protest, followed by a large splash. Peels of laughter echoed into the air around her. She took a deep breath, and pushed the wooden gate open, stepping over the threshold.

"Oh, hey, AA!" said Sollux, smiling at her. His mismatched eyes sparkled in the sunlight. His hair made a sandy golden halo around his head, probably ruffled from play-fights with Terezi. Aradia's heart sped up slightly.

"H-hey Sollux!" she waved awkwardly, setting her phone and keys down on the table farthest from the pool. Suddenly, Terezi popped up from behind Sollux, and dumped a bucket of water ever his head.

"Terezi! You crazy bitch!" He laughed, chasing after the cackling blind girl.

"Hey, who are you calling a bitch, you geeky-ass twatface! I will end you!" came a brash voice from the other end of the pool. Aradia trained her eyes on the owner of the voice, Karkat Vantas. He stood in front of a pool chair, his dark hair dripping wet. _That must have been him getting dumped in the pool earlier,_ Aradia thought. Meanwhile, Kanaya was reading Italian Vogue under the umbrella, and Tavros was seated in his wheelchair. He was watching the goings-on of his friends with large eyes. Terezi screamed as Sollux picked her up and threw her into the pool. He brushed his swim trunks off triumphantly, and made his was over to Aradia.

"Are you going to swim?"

Aradia looked at him for a good two minutes before she realized that he had asked her a question and was expecting a response.

"Oh, uh, sure," she sputtered, color rising in her cheeks. Sollux chuckled slightly.

"Did you put on sun screen?"

This struck Aradia as an odd question, considering that Sollux was often very careless; sun screen didn't seem like something he would remember to put on himself, let alone others, let alone Aradia.

"No," she replied hesitantly.

"You should really do that."

"And what makes you so concerned with physical health all of a sudden, Mister Two-Slices-of-Pizza-Everyday?"

"Past experiences. One time, I forgot to put on sunscreen, and my entire back and shoulders area was burnt to _shit._ I looked like a lobster. It was god-awful. And you," He extended his pointer finger matter-of-factly, "do not want to be a lobster."

"Hey, not everyone is as painfully white as you," Aradia scoffed.

"Don't trash my Irish heritage." Sollux said with mock hurt. Aradia pulled her shirt over hear head, exposing her maroon swimsuit top. He stuck her tongue out at the boy opposite her and laid down on her back. She could practically feel Sollux's playfully narrowed eyes on her shoulder blades. Then, he scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"HEY! PUT ME DOWN!" Aradia shrieked, pounding his back with her small fists. Sollux just laughed, and carried her over to his bag, where he produced a bottle of sunscreen. He set her down, and slapped some of the cool white cream on her back, despite her vociferous complaints.

"Are you happy now?" Aradia grumbled.

"Not quite," said Sollux ominously. He stood up suddenly, and grabbed Aradia around her waist, and over to the poolside, pitching her in. She screamed the whole way over, and flailed dramatically before splashing into the water. At this point, everyone was laughing, even Kanaya.

"Well played, Sollux," she purred.

"Yeah, well," Sollux, said, still laughing. Behind him, Aradia surfaced, and wrapped her dripping arms around his leg. She pulled with all her weight as Sollux teetered over backwards into the pool, yelping the whole way. It was now her turn to laugh triumphantly. He surfaced, glaring at her.

"Oh c'mon, it's not like you weren't asking for it," she said in a singsong voice.

"No, I know." He chuckled. "I just wish you had put your sunscreen on when I asked." That earned him a small splash to the face.

Later that day, everyone found themselves seated in a circle. The sun was dipping slowly in the horizon, and everyone was idly chatting. Sollux found himself gazing over at Karkat and Terezi. She lay peacefully between his legs, her head resting on his chest. He had one arm protectively wrapped around her waist. From this position, the held quiet conversation, soft expressions plastered sweetly on their faces. How out of character. Aradia nudged Sollux gently in the ribs, grinning.

"Pining a little, are we?"

"What? Uh, no…" Sollux mumbled.

"It's okay." Aradia laughed, looking at the couple. "Look at how _sweet_ they are. I barely recognize them."

"Sure…" he murmured, still slightly embarrassed.

"Oh come off it. You think it's sweet too, and you want that for yourself." Another nudge to the ribs.

"Hey, quit assaulting me with your elbow. It's sharp."

Just then, Terezi leaned up and planted a big kiss on Karkat's mouth.

"Get a room!" Aradia yelled. They simultaneously flipped her off, without breaking the kiss. Aradia grinned. Sollux took a minute to look- really look- at this girl.

Her face was lit with laughter and mirth, her cheeks rosy and her eyes sparkling. Her hair had come undone and flowed down her back. When Sollux had first met her, he thought she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. _Those were the days,_ he thought, shaking his head slightly. She had been right. He did want what Karkat and Terezi had. He wanted someone who really loved him, but was also a friend. A companion.

It wasn't Sollux's fault he didn't know she was sitting right next to him.

There was a beeping noise in the distance. Sollux jumped up, recognizing it as the sound of his phone. He ran to it and pulled it open, not bothering to check the caller ID.

"Hello?" he asked.

The sound of heavy breathing and static filled Sollux's ears.

"Hello?" he repeated, more urgently. He was getting creeped out a little. There was a low, guttural laughter from the other side of the line.

"Hey, my motherfuckin friend."

Sollux's heart sank. He knew that voice.

"Y'know, you're the last of my old-time pals."

His stomach flipped.

"The last."

The line went dead. Sollux, as if in slow motion, flipped his phone shut. He swallowed hard.

"Uh, who was, that?" Tavros asked concernedly from behind him. Sollux turned, attempting a smile. He now had the attention of the entire group.

"Just a wrong number." Karkat looked at him questioningly.

_Who was it?_ He mouthed.

_Him. _Sollux mouthed back. Karkat beckoned Sollux over. He lightly pushed Terezi's shoulders off his chest.

"Alright, I know I'm fucking cuddly, but I gotta do shit."

"But Karkles…" Terezi protested, slowly sitting up.

"I'll be back in a minute," Karkat said, standing up. Sollux crossed over to him. As soon as they were together, Karkat whispered harshly.

"What's fucking wrong with you?"

Sollux swallowed. "It's him."

Karkat frowned. Then his eyes widened, realization dawning on him.

"Wait, you mean…" he trailed off, nervously touching his collarbone. Sollux nodded.

"He's back."


	3. Chapter 3

Its funny how memories never really leave you. It's as if the moment you decide to forget something happened you write in the stars that that memory will come back to you, and not in the ways you would expect.

It was in the seventh grade. Karkat Vantas was walking down the deserted hallway to French class, another subject he despised. It was also placed one period before lunch, which made it all the more tedious and annoying.

He was walking with his head down, when BAM. Karkat found himself sprawled out on his back on the floor. He looked up to see who had knocked him over.

Purple jeans.

Gray hoodie.

Joker T-shirt.

Murderous grin.

Gamzee Makara.

And what was that he was holding?

"Gamzee, what the fuck," snarled Karkat. Gamzee leaned down, grabbed Karkat by the front of his shirt, and slammed him into the nearest locker, knocking the wind out of the smaller boy.

"You all up and motherfuckin got in my way, brother," Gamzee growled in Karkat's face, still grinning.

"So… fucking… what…" Karkat breathed, struggling to get the words out. He felt something sharp poke through the fabric of his shirt. What was that? A hyper-sharpened pencil? A protractor point? A key?

"I don't think you've got your motherfuckin understand on as to what it is I am motherfuckin saying to you. I hate motherfuckers who get in my way."

The sharp thing moved to Karkat's bare skin- just under his collarbone. A faint reflection of light played on Gamzee's face.

_WHAT IS HE HOLDING?_ Shrieked Karkat's mind over and over.

"See, you've been in my way for a long motherfuckin time. You think you're so much better than a brother like me. You and all your motherfuckin friends. We used to be bros. But now…"

Understanding practically punched Karkat in the face. A knife. Gamzee was holding a kitchen knife. He knew this because he could now feeling his skin splitting painfully under the blade of said knife. He could feel the cold steel digging into his collarbone, drawing a line in his blood. He gritted his teeth and attempted to struggle out of Gamzee's grasp. Bad Idea. The knife dug deeper into his flesh, scraping his done. Karkat's cry was stifled by the sleeve of the taller boy's hoodie being thrust over his mouth.

"And motherfuckin now." Gamzee pinned the struggling Karkat to the lockers. "I'm gonna kill all you motherfuckers. Guess I'm the higher one now." Karkat's heart was slamming itself against his ribcage in sheer terror.

"Hey Gamzee!"

Both boys turned slightly to face the new comer. It was Sollux, closely followed by Terezi. She was gripping his arm tightly- partially because of her recent blindness, and partially out of fear. Karkat breathed a sigh of relief. He was starting to feel blood running down his chest, and the sight of his own blood made him sick.

"Put the knife down and get the fuck away from m best friend!" Sollux warned. Gamzee growled and released Karkat, who slumped to the floor, where he passed out. Gamzee advanced slowly on Sollux, still holding the bloodied knife. Sollux pried Terezi's hands from his arm, whispering that it would be all right. He stepped forward to face the taller boy, who laughed harshly.

"Whatcha gonna all up and do now?"

"Back off Gamzee," Sollux said through gritted teeth. Gamzee laughed again, and brought his hand up. The world seemed to slow as he brought it down, across Sollux's face.

_CRACK_.

There was a moment of silence as Gamzee grinned and Sollux blinked, staring at the green linoleum tiles of the locker hall.

Terezi opened her mouth and _screamed_.

It was an endless scream to anyone who heard it.

It drowned out all other sounds- the sound of a knife clattering to the ground, the sounds of classroom doors being thrown open in shock, the shouts of confusion. Even after the scream ended, it continued ringing in everyone's ears, and echoing through their minds, because now there was no escaping the truth: There was something terribly wrong.

Police took Gamzee away.

Teachers took students away.

Doctors took Karkat and Sollux away.

Terezi was left standing there, her throat raw. As she stood there all alone, she could see for the first time since her accident. She could see the scents. The blood. The fear. The tears rolling down her cheeks. She wanted to close her eyes (Or her nose) and return to the dark, numbness that being blind used to entail. She didn't like this new world.

Eventually someone had the sense to taker her home.

It was the day everything went wrong.


End file.
